Amnesia Attack
by ChocoCookiesRule134
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia suddenly wakes up finding herself in a strangely familiar place and not remembering anything. Confused, she headed to the place where that strange mark on her right hand was... In the guild before she got amnesia. (contains Odette, my OC)
1. Confusion

**A/N: Okay, I know that I should be updating my other stories this week, but an idea popped into my head... So I thought, _why_**_ **not? **_

**It came when I was listening to a song... Gah, forgot which one :( **

**ANYWAY, hope you liiike it! ^^**

**Btw, I was typing this while fussing over how I am drawing Death the Kid... He needs to be _perfect! _  
**

**Haha, I really think I fangirl over him too much, gomenasai... Odette might be in this story too. **

**(in case you don't know, Odette's my OC)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Lucy's POV

Lucy groaned.

When she opened her eyes, she was in an unfamiliar place. _Where am I? _She wondered. When she sat up, it appeared as if she had fell down from a really high place, because there were broken ground beside her, and she had small rocks and dust all over her clothes.

Lucy winced. She didn't remember anything. Nothing. She pressed her temples with her hands and thought as hard as she could of how she ended up like this.

Nothing. Her memory was completely blank. She only remembered that she was Lucy Heartfilia, and she had a friend named Natsu Dragneel, whoever he was.

If she didn't remember anything, then she must've got amnesia. Boy, that sucked. She _did _remember that she read something like that in a book. And in that book someone had to face lots and lots of struggles to regain their memories back. That was certainly _too _troublesome.

When she moved her right hand to place it on her lap, there was a strange pink mark on it. Confused, Lucy stared hard at her hand, trying to remember that oddly familiar symbol.

Again, nothing. She hated herself for not remembering.

If she had that mark, then she must've been in some kind of guild or club or something. Sadly, the frustrated blonde could certainly _not _remember those things, much to her dismay.

Also, there were keys beside her, so she picked them up and studied them.

"My keys...?" Lucy said, still confused. At least she remembered those things. Celestial spirits, was it? And there was a cow, a maid, and a very not so nice mermaid...

She remembered _that _at least. And finally, some of the fog cleared in Lucy's head. The three spirits she thought of before were called Taurus, Virgo, and Aquarius... She had ten in all.

Lucy stood up and examined the area around her. Boy, she wished that she could've had a map.

Although she received amnesia, she faintly remembered the place.

Oh, that's right. She was in a forest. How did she know that? There were tons of trees. Duh. Big giveaway.

But that's strange, because how could've she fell in a forest which a very suspicious cliff in front of her? This was seriously making her more and more angry.

Lucy tugged at her hair in frustration. She faintly remembered that the mark on her hand looked so, so, familiar. She started to walk, but nowhere in mind. Strange, it seemed that her footsteps knew where she was going.

So, of course, she followed that direction.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Lucy _can't _be dead!" Natsu yelled in frustration, kicking a poor barrel off to the side in the guild, while his team watched.

"How can she not be?!" Gray shouted back. "That cliff thing was about thirty meters high! No one could've survived that fall!"

"I couldn't save her!" Natsu wailed, banging his head on the table. Then a lightbulb sprouted in his mind. "I'm going to go find her now!"

"_What?_" Erza demanded. "Natsu, you know as well as we do that Lucy's _dead, _as much as we hate to admit it. The only thing you'll be seeing where she fell is going to most likely be her broken body."

"Natsu-san, Erza-san's right..." Wendy said. "We all miss Lucy-san. If you find her, you'll be more depressed than you are now."

"Aye..." Happy sniffled.

"No, I have to find her." Natsu insisted. "Come on guys, don't you have a spark of hope that she's alive and well?"

It was silent between the team as Natsu finished saying those words.

"Everyone does." Odette then said, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Dude, we all want Lucy to be alive. No one wants her to die."

Tears threatened to fall from Natsu's eyes as he tried hard not to cry. But he couldn't stop the tears. Soon he was bawling his head off. He could tell that the rest of Fairy Tail was trying hard not to burst out crying about Lucy's death.

"Come on, flame brain, Lucy wouldn't want to see you like that, wouldn't she?" Gray said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Natsu sniffled sadly. "But... Lucy... She can't be dead, I can't believe that unless someone shows me some proof! She _needs _to be alive! She has to!"

Right on those last words, a eerie familiar voice asked, "Um... Is this a guild or something?"

Clearly out of shock, everyone turned and had their mouth wide open when they saw the real Lucy, who looked oddly confused but aside from some scratches, she looked perfectly fine (despite that hard fall).

"LUCY!" Natsu gasped, wiping his tears and running straight at her once he saw her, tackling her and hugging her tightly.

"GAH!" Lucy gasped, coughing. "Mind the bones, please! But... Who are you?"

"Huh?" Natsu said, confused, after releasing her. "Are you okay? How can you not know who I am? It's me, Natsu! I never changed my name."

"Natsu?" Lucy said, dazed. Then, upon seeing his team, she raised an eyebrow and said, "I have a strange feeling I should know you guys... But it's not coming to me."

"Wait... What?" Gray then said, throwing off his clothes, while Lucy looked at him in utter bewilderment.

"Well, I do remember that someone strips a lot." Lucy said. "Um... Your name's Gary, right?"

"Actually, it's Gray." Gray said, struggling to put his shirt and pants back on. "You don't remember us?"

"No... Is that bad?" Lucy asked, confused. Then she looked at Natsu. "Your hair... Is pink. And I know you, don't I?"

"Um, yeah, of course you know me! About my hair though, it's been pink forever, actually." Natsu said. _Why is she acting so strange?_

"Ah, is that so?" Lucy then said. Then, looking at Erza, Odette, Happy, Carla, and Wendy, she tried to think of their names. "Erm... God, why can't I remember? It's all because of this stupid amnesia."

"Amnesia?!" Odette gasped. "Dang, that must've been a hard fall. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, actually." Lucy said, checking her skin. "Just some minor scratches, but I'm fine." She squinted her eyes at Odette and frowned. "I can't remember you, or the rest... Sorry..."

"Oh," Odette said. "Well, I'm Odette, that's Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Happy." Lucy nodded slowly, as if trying to remember who they were.

Suddenly Levy ran up to her and hugged her. "Lu-chan, I'm glad you're all right! I was really worried."

"Oh... Well, I'm fine." Lucy said politely. "And... Do I know you?"

Levy nodded. "Before you got amnesia, I was your best friend."

Lucy gasped. "That's right; you're Levy!" Levy squealed and nodded, glad Lucy remembered her. Lucy then tried to talk to their teammates, trying to remember them as hard as she could.

Natsu frowned. That certainly wasn't right. What happened to the regular old Lucy, who got mad when Natsu trespassed her house, the Lucy that Natsu thought was strong both physically and mentally... That Lucy?

What happened to the Lucy he loved?

* * *

**A/N: Lol, yes, Natsu liiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her! MWAHAHAHA confession! **

**Random fact: I got a guinea pig todayyy! WOOHOO! It's so cute :3**

**Aw shiz, I messed up on my drawing... (erases line) **

**Like it? I'm tired... So sorry if it's a bit... Boring.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**

**(Do you guys think I should make more Soul Eater stories? Debating whether or not... Hm...)**

**I keep updating at night. I find that strange and weird, because every time I update it's usually at night O_O Well, that's an odd schedule. **

**-Choco :)**


	2. What's the Cause of This?

**A/N: Okay, just because I feel like it, I'm going to update another chapter. **

**To NyanSkittles: Odette is my own character :) (your username is awesome, by the way)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... BUT I do own Odette (I'm pretty sure that you guys know that already XD)**

* * *

Natsu's POV

"So... In general, you do not know exactly who everyone is. You woke up and forgot everything except your name, your celestial spirits, and Natsu's name. There was a suspicious-looking tall cliff in front of you that you think you fell from, and realized you got amnesia." Erza stated, recapping Lucy's words as the blonde nodded slowly.

"Precisely." Lucy replied, frowning.

"Well, to start off, we don't know what happened to Lucy." Odette then said. "How about we replay the events before she fell?"

"That should be a good place from where to start," Gray agreed hastily. "But how does she only remember three things?"

"Does anyone remember how Lucy-san fell?" Wendy asked, confused. "Someone at least should remember, right? It was only our team that came..."

Natsu thought hard. He concentrated on what had happened, and the other team members (aside from Lucy) tried to remember as well. Then, Natsu finally remembered. It went something kind of like this...

* * *

*flashback*

Natsu's POV (derp)

_"Come on, Luce, Erza's waiting for us outside! She said she got a mission we could do for your rent." Natsu told the blonde, who was waving her arms in frustration._

_"Well, I'm grateful! Now slow down. We're not that far away from the guild." Lucy scolded, while Happy agreed and said, "Aye!"_

_The trio then arrived at the guild, seeing Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla already there, waiting for them to come. Erza had a job request in her hands, and appeared to be reading it._

_"We're supposed to catch a robber." Odette said. "Apparently, the council wants him badly. He recently stole from twenty banks in the area, and is most likely going to be heading to Onibus."_

_"Wow, sounds cool!" Happy said._

_"What's the rent cost?" Lucy asked her. _

_"Exactly 70,000J." Erza said, smiling. "I think we can all agree on giving the money to you."_

_"Yes! Thank you!" Lucy squealed happily. "I finally can pay without me having to worry!"_

_"The problem is, Onibus is kind of far from here." Gray said, pulling off his jacket and shirt. However, when Wendy saw, she quietly reminded him he was stripping, causing the ice mage to sputter and try to put his clothes on._

_"Who cares, let's go!" Natsu yelled, pumping his fist into the air and running off cheerily, Happy following him._

_"Hey, Natsu, you do know that we'll have to take a train there right?!" Lucy yelled at him._

_"Wendy can cast Troia on me!" Natsu yelled back._

_"Um... I'm not sure..." Wendy said apologetically. "If I cast it on someone too much the effects lessen..." Upon hearing these words Natsu ran back and begged them not to go on a train._

_Not much luck. Soon, Lucy was dragging him along the road, while he was whining and complaining about it._

_-later-_

_"I see him!" Wendy said, pointing at a guy with a black mask on his face and wearing black and white clothes (boy, it was too obvious he was a robber). He was carrying a sack of money on his back and seemed to be calling a carriage._

_"After him!" Erza yelled, pulling out her sword and running after the robber, who apparently noticed them coming as he hopped in the carriage._

_With his super hearing, Natsu could hear him talking to the driver, telling him "Full speed ahead," as the carriage rushed ahead._

_"I'll slow them down!" Gray yelled, creating an ice floor. Unfortunately, Natsu didn't get the warning ahead, so when the road became ice, he immediately slipped and crashed into a wall._

_"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, ICE PRINCESS?!" Natsu yelled, once he regained his balance._

_"It's not my fault you didn't catch that, flame brain!" Gray yelled back._

_"Oh, you wanna go?!"_

_"Bring it!"_

_"YOU TWO!" Lucy snapped. "Shut up and get on with the mission, please! If you don't want to get killed by Erza."_

_"AYE!" Both mages said in unison, as Wendy and Odette giggled._

_-later-_

_"I got them!" Gray yelled, seeing the carriage not far from them, slowed down because of his ice floor._

_"Oh, great! Now we just gotta catch up to them..." Odette muttered. _

_"I can do that!" Lucy said, grinning. Then she winked at Natsu. "Be right back!"_

_She sped off and outstretched her arm to reach the carriage, which was now trying to pick up speed again. _

_Then, she caught it and climbed on. She gave her team a thumbs up and smiled. "Got it!" _

_Natsu sighed in relief. But then, the carriage was picking up more and more speed... In a bad way. What they didn't realize was that they were at the edge of a cliff. _

_Alarmed, Natsu noticed the ground give way. "LUCY! GET OFF!" _

_Startled, the blonde got the warning too late as the carriage fell off the tall, looming cliff, with her on it. _

_Luckily, Erza grabbed Natsu's scarf before he fell too. But it was too late. Lucy, the robber, and the carriage driver were... Gone. _

_"NO!" Natsu yelled. "LUCY!" _

* * *

Natsu snapped back to reality, whilst Gray was waving a hand in front of his face. Apparently, Natsu had started to tear up again, because when Natsu wiped his face, he saw tears on his hand.

"I remembered." Natsu said. "She fell off the cliff while on the carriage." Then turning to Lucy, he added hopefully, "Do you remember that, Luce?"

"No..." Lucy said, closing her eyes. "I... I just remembered that I blacked out and then I woke up again..."

"At least you're all right." Levy said, relieved.

"That's the good part," Odette agreed, her voice solemn. "But all of us have to work hard to regain Lucy's memories back. Everything she remembered before she got amnesia."

"What do you remember of us?" Erza questioned the blonde.

"Well..." Lucy concentrated. "I do remember that Natsu and Gray fight a lot... And Erza doesn't like that so she goes all death glare at them..." she closed her eyes again. "I do know that Wendy is a sky dragon slayer, and that she has a cat named Carla. Odette is the newest person to the guild besides all of us." She paused. "Aside from that, I don't remember anything else."

"Nothing?" Happy said, his voice sad.

"Nothing." Lucy said back. Then, Natsu realized that she had started to cry. He went over her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I just..." Lucy sobbed. "I just can't believe I forgot all of my friends..."

Natsu rested his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "We'll help you remember all of us! And before you know it, you'll be your regular old self again."

Lucy looked up to him with tears in her eyes and a hopeful glance. "You think so?"

"Definitely." Natsu reassured her, giving her his signature grin. "Don't you worry anymore!"

Upon seeing this, Natsu's team and Levy both exchanged knowing glances.

Then Levy said with a slight smirk, "Lu-chan, I think I should let you know something."

Lucy and Natsu looked at her with a questioning glance.

"Before you got amnesia, you two totally were in love each other!" Levy cracked up, while everyone else (besides them two) snickered.

"Oh, shut up!" Natsu said, alarmed, his cheeks flushing.

Lucy looked at the laughing Levy and the embarrassed Natsu. Then, she started to laugh, leaving everyone surprised.

"Well, I'm glad that I made such good friends here!" Lucy giggled. "I know for sure that I remember that."

* * *

**A/N: Lol, I loved how I wrote Levy at the end. I might've made Natsu a bit OOC though... **

**So, what do you guys think? :) **

**-Choco**


	3. Port of Hargeon

**A/N: Hilo! I think a lot of people wanted me to update this story so I will... And here it is :) **

**I'm trying my best to update all my stories. I might not, but I'm trying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but I own the plot and I own Odette. Derp.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Both Natsu and Happy took Lucy to her old house on Strawberry Street. Lucy frowned. It did seem familiar to her. Like, _really _familiar. Mostly because it was probably the fact that it was her house before she had got amnesia.

"Well, here we are." Natsu said nervously. "Um... Ladies first?"

Lucy smiled, but in the inside she felt extremely guilty. She could see and tell why Natsu felt a bit awkward around her.

Once she had went up to her room, she first carefully looked around.

"Do you remember anything?" Happy asked. "Anything from here?"

"It's not clear, but I..." Lucy said, concentrating. "I do remember bits and pieces... I loved this room. Whenever you guys would come in I would kick you out... And..."

Her gaze drifted over to her desk. She walked over to it and pulled out a drawer piled with letters.

"This... Letters to my mom." Lucy said, her hopes getting high.

"And... Natsu would trespass in my bed and sleep there..." Lucy remembered, pointing to her bed. "It's all coming back to me now. I remember this place."

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you still remember us, though? People?"

"Unfortunately, no." Lucy said, feeling frustrated. "I have a strange feeling something's missing... A puzzle piece empty in my mind."

"That must be her memories of us!" Happy said.

"I have an idea!" Natsu said excitedly. "If we take her to where we first met, she might retrace her steps and get her memories back!"

"Natsu, you're a genius!" Happy squealed.

"Do you really think so?" Lucy said, not feeling confident.

"Well, yeah!" Natsu said. "You remembered this place when we showed you it, so why not?"

* * *

"Here we are." Natsu declared, grinning. "The port of Hargeon."

Lucy felt as if there was once a port, because it seemed newly polished. There were no signs of breaking and withering buildings... Which was strange because it had only been a year since she met them, right? According to her fogged up memories...

...But why did Lucy get the feeling that all of them had been gone for more than a year? Seven? No, that can't be right. Maybe if she asked...

"How many years have passed since we've been here?" Lucy questioned.

"Years?" Natsu frowned, scrunching up his nose. "I think eight? If you count that time where we got blasted by Acnologia."

"Who?" Lucy said.

"You don't remember that either?" Happy said in awe.

"No... Who's Acnologia?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Oh, I keep forgetting you have amnesia." Natsu grinned apologetically. "Well, seven years ago, we all got blasted by Acnologia, blah blah blah, stuff happened and now we're here eight years later."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Not the best explanation.

"Natsu, you got it all wrong!" Happy groaned. "Mavis saved us."

"Oh, right." Natsu said. "It's hard to say that it's been eight years ago, technically when Acnologia blasted us, we kinda..." he looked around. "...Missed out on a few events."

"Oh?" Lucy said. "I should've remembered being gone for seven years... I guess not."

Silence.

"So do you remember anything?" Natsu said hopefully.

"Aye?" Happy asked too.

Lucy concentrated. She really did. She had to, for the sake of remembering her friends and nakama. She couldn't just forget them like that. That would suck. Big time.

"Oh... That means you probably don't remember when your father died either, right?" Happy asked cautiously.

"My father... Is dead?" Lucy muttered. Suddenly memories of her father and when she came to visit him came back. Only a few did... She remembered vaguely that Natsu and Happy had accompanied her to ask for money.

"I hate having amnesia." Lucy finally said, massaging her temples in frustration.

"I can relate." Natsu said quietly, his onyx eyes gentle. "It's weird how you just forgot everything. I just can't believe it."

Lucy tried for a smile. "I know." She closed her eyes and tried to remember their first meeting together.

Suddenly she remembered. Bora... The Salamander imposter. Natsu was raised by a dragon called Igneel... A talking blue cat named Happy... Yup, she remembered that part all right.

"I got it, but I'm not sure if I remembered everything." Lucy said. "I do know that you were the one that destroyed the harbor, am I right?"

Natsu laughed nervously. "Actually, yes. I did... But it was fun. And worth it."

"Even if Master got mad at you at the end." Happy piped up. "And so did the council."

Natsu gave him a shut-the-hell-up look and smiled. "Well, now that you remember that part, why don't we go back to the guild? I think they'll all be happy to find that you remember at least one part of a memory."

"Yes..." Lucy said, but she felt sad.

"What's up?" Natsu said, concerned.

She hung her head. "I want to remember so badly. Really badly, actually. I can't believe I just forgot all of you all of a sudden... That doesn't make sense."

Natsu put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. You're still part of us. As long as we're together, we could find out what really happened to you!"

Lucy probably blushed. What did Levy say before they left?

_"You two were totally in love with each other!"_

Was that statement true or false? Lucy wasn't sure of herself, which wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last either, considering there still was a huge gap in her mind at the moment.

Lucy wasn't sure. Love is really complicated. Especially if with amnesia. That sucked.

Happy made a _pfft _noise and said, "They liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike each other!"

The angered blonde then kicked the cat straight into the horizon.

"Good move." Natsu said, admiring her work.

"Why thank you," Lucy smirked. "Now let's go back before Happy says that again."

In the inside, she felt that there was a chance that they might actually try and recover her memories! She just hoped it would all go well.

* * *

**A/N: NALU! Poor Happy, but he is quite a troll.**

**Did you see what he did to Erza after Jellal and her almost, almost kissed? Lol, he took a little ****vacation on the moon... One shall never troll Erza.**

**Hehe... Sorry if this took too long! I was really busy with stuff (and I'm updating at night again -.-") but other than that at least I updated right!?**

**Byez...**

***hands out cookies* **

**-Choco**


End file.
